Dear Leah
by MysteriousPetridish
Summary: Iedereen zit in hun eigen bubbeltje. En ik sta aan de zijlijnen toe te kijken met mijn kapotte bubbel. Onze kapotte bubbel. Leah .


**Okay, so this will be a story in Dutch. Cuz i am from holland:P**

**So sorry if you are getting pissed or something but i'm gonna transelate it in English when i'm finished. Someday so. :P**

**SORRY. And i am working on the next chapter of a Camping trip :) **

**I think i'm gonna remove the other story cuz i just want to **

**alots of kisses MYSTERIOUS PETRIDISH ~**

Hoofdstuk 1

"_Were like Romeo and Juliët_

_families can't devide us_

_Were like the tallest mountain_

_on the widest sea_

_nothing is big enough to hide us"_

Ik zuchtte wanneer ik iedereen op de dansvloer zag dansen met elkaar. Mijn moeder met Charlie Swan, Sam en Emily, Rachel en Paul, Rebecca en Micheal, Seth en Ally, Kim en Jared, Quil en Claire, Jacob en Renesmee, de Cullens, iedereen. En ik zit hier, Leah het bittere, vrouwtjes wolf, aan tafel met haar rietje te spelen. Ze leven allemaal in hun eigen bubbel, gelukkig. En de mijne is al twee jaar geleden uit elkaar gespat, mijn bubbel en die van Embry. Onze bubbel. Ik beet op mijn lip wanneer ik Embrys gezicht voorbij schoot. Ik nipte van mijn cola en staarde naar Jacob en Renesmee Black. Dat was de dag van hun trouwerij en in al mijn jaren dat ik Jake had gekend had ik hem nog nooit zo gelukkig gezien. Hij verdiende het, zijn eigen bubbel waarin hij kon leven. Toch had ik medelijden met die joch, hij was nu de schoonzoon van Bella 'bitch' Cullen, de vampier die hij heeft gezoend en waar hij ooit van hield. Ik lachte kort wanneer ik eraan dacht hoe ze hem had gestompt, ze brak haar eigen hand daardoor. Ik keek rond door de grote ruimte en bleef hangen op Nahuel, de andere half mutant. Hij keek ook vanaf de zij lijnen, met een masker die ik zo goed kende. Nahuel vond Renesmee altijd leuk maar ik had nooit gedacht dat hij er zo veel pijn van zou lijden. Ik stond op, met mijn cola, en strompelde naar de gedeelte waar hij zat. Ik plofte op de stoel naast hem neer en hij keek nog steeds strak vooruit.

"Nahuel, toch?", vroeg ik. Hij keek naar mij en knikte kort.

"Leah, toch?", vroeg hij terug, ik grinnikte daarop en hij deed kort mee.

"Waarom zit je hier?", vroeg ik terwijl ik naar de dansvloer keek en een slok nam van mijn cola.

"Hmm, dat kan ik ook aan jou vragen", antwoordde hij daarop.

"Ja, dat doe je nadat je mijn vraag hebt beantwoord", ik draaide mijn hoofd naar hem en grijnsde. Hij schudde zijn hoofd en grinnikte naar mij.

"Ik weet het niet, Leah. Ik weet niet waarom ik hier zit of aan het dansen ben, ik- ik wil het... niet?", het kwam er vragend uit en ik glimlachte smal. "En nu jij, Leah". Ik keek op naar het plafond en speelde met mijn rietje voordat ik antwoordde.

"Ik wil de gezellige sfeer daar niet verbreken door met mijn slechte aura daar te staan", hij keek me vragend aan en ik lachte. "Ik ben Leah, bittere bitch, Clearwater", antwoordde ik trots en hij grinnikte daarop.

"Leah, in de tijd dat ik jou heb gezien en gesproken vind ik je helemaal niet bitter of een bitch. Je bent meelevend, zorgend en loyaal", vertelde hij serieus en ik keek hem en schudde mijn hoofd.

"Dat was voor dat alles, Nahuel. Voordat ik hem verloor", fluisterde ik en keek naar beneden. Ik voelde een koude hand op mijn schouder en keek op naar Nahuel.

"Toch, verander ik mijn gedachten niet", zei hij verzekerd.

"Dankje", fluisterde ik en Nahuel en ik begonnen te praten over verschillende dingen. Ik had in een lange tijd niet meer gelachen en me vermaakt na hem en het voelde goed.

"Willen alle dames hier in een lijn gaan staan het is tijd voor de boeket bloemen", kondigde Renesmee aan. Iedere vrouw daar ging in een lijn staan, behalve ik.

"Ga je niet?", vroeg hij verbaasd. Ik haalde mijn schouders op en keek hoe Renesmee net van het podium afliep, tot ze weer erop liep.

"Ook jij Leah Clearwater", ze keek me aan en iedereen keek naar me, wachtend tot ik op zou staan.

"Ik hoef niet joh, Ness, ga jij maar", antwoordde ik en wapperde met mijn hand. Ik voelde opeens koude handen om mijn bovenarmen en ik keek op om Alice en Rosalie me hadden en ze sleurden me mee naar de lijn en gingen naast me staan om zeker van te zijn dat ik niet ontsnapte.

"Klaar Nessie", gilde Alice en ik bedekte mijn oren en staarde boos naar haar. Renesmee ging een paar meter voor on staan en draaide haar rug naar ons toe. De vrouwen zaten te gillen om te kijken wie het zou vangen en ik nam een paar kleine stapjes naar achteren van de gekte.

"1... 2 ….3", gilde Renesmee en gooide het boeket bloemen naar achteren. Ze zaten te springen en te gillen en toen belandde ze voor mijn voeten. De kamer viel stil en ik hoorde wat mensen hun keel schrapen. Ik zuchtte en deed iets wat heel onverwachts was, ik pakte het boeket op. Nessie glimlachte breed en rende naar me toe om me te omhelzen. Ik keek paniekerig rond en klopte op de rug van een huilende Nessie.

"Kom, kom", zei ik.

"J-je pakte d-de b-boek-ket op", snikte en omhelsde me nog harder.

"Renesmee, kom lieverd, voordat Leah haar gedachten veranderd", fluisterde Edward en keek me aan met een glimlach. Ik rolde mijn ogen naar hem en liep terug naar mijn plek.

"Woah, Leah", zei Nahuel, ik glimlachte naar hem en lachte kort met hem.

"Volgens mij is het nu voor de mannen", zei ik toen ik Emmett het podium op zag lopen.

"Okay dan, mannen! Wie wil het volgende vangen", schreeuwde hij door de microfoon en gooide zijn vuisten in de lucht wat mij aan het grinniken maakte. Emmett, same ol' Emmett. De mannen gingen in een kringetje om het bruidspaar staan Jacob trok die band met z'n tanden eraf voordat hij het ergens gooide. De avond verliep gladjes en Renesmee en Jacob vlogen af naar hun bestemming.

***

**Wat vind je ervan? **

**REVIEW :) **

**xxxxxxxxx **

**MYSTERIOUS PETRIDISH ~**


End file.
